


Would You Like to Play a Game?

by IAmAgeless



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 1800, Ball, Fear, Gallows, Gen, Killing, Murderer, Scary, Terror, Would you like to play a game?, game, mad - Freeform, mad man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAgeless/pseuds/IAmAgeless





	Would You Like to Play a Game?

Fear -- Haha! -- I caught your attention, didn’t I? The beautiful bibulous feeling many of you children associate with hate -- haha! I love it! You children know nothing. This exciting feeling never seems to bore me, how could you bring yourself to hate it?  
Well anyways, wait till you hear of the masterful trickery in my games! My games are run by the incredible and merciless master, myself! I do not know what started the games, but I do remember the day I learned to love them!  
It was a wonderful starry night, the celestial heavens shining brightly above the heads of the dancers. It was an intricate ball, with lovely cooling music. Women danced through the night like angels, and that night bored me to no end.  
I found a beautiful lady, one whose steps were the most cooling, her expression the lightest, and asked if she would like to play a game with me. By her expression and smile, I could tell she no doubt thought I had meant a game of chess -- haha! The fool.  
We made our way to my chess room, and I bowed and pulled out her chair for her, she sat -- haha! My games had began! I grabbed her neck, and held her there. I watched her eyes fill with an amazing feeling, many of which you children associate with fear. You guessed it -- haha! -- Fear! Sweet, beautiful fear!  
How much did I wish to let my hands free, to hear the escape of her high pitched scream and let it fill my ears… Hahaha! Even the thought sends a delightful shiver down my back! But no, for if I let her scream, the games would end, and how much had I learned to love the games.  
So instead I relished in her frantic, groping hands. She was clawing at mine, with prey-frantic acting, not thinking, just acting. She tried to free herself-- haha! As if she could! You cannot beat the master at his own game!!  
I could hear the laugh bubbling out of my throat as life came out of hers and her body went limp in my hands. Ha! She had lost, she had lost!  
I looked into her eyes, wishing to see that sweet feeling again, but saw instead the glazed color of death. Death was all I could see, and fear could not be read in her expression. Therefore, I was no longer interested. I simply dragged her to the laundry chute and watched her body slip down the silvery chute.  
For someone reason I could not help but ask her “Would you care to play again?” Haha! As if she could!  
The games continued for hours more, a few dozen women finished their lives with beautiful fear in their eyes. What a perfect way to leave such an amazing world. At the end of the night, as the last body slipped down the tunnel, it reeked so bad, it was so bad it smelled like something died in there -- haha!! I wonder why!!  
Why am I behind these bars you ask? How did I get caught here? Oh, that is a fine tale. It was a ball much like that of the night I learned to love the games, but I had not played the games in a very long time. People had been suspicious, and I could not risk getting caught and losing the games, I could never let the games end! So I waited for rumors to pass.  
It was daylight, and usually the games begin late at night, when only the single women are there and the men had departed. But this time, I started in the twilight, where children could still be seen playing to the music.  
I found a beautiful women, one unlike any I had ever seen before. She was stunning, inexplicably beautiful. I waltzed over to her and asked her if she would play a game with me, and led her to chess room.  
She sat, and I began -- haha! The beautiful games! She wrestled like they all did, but fear seemed weak in her eyes. I wrung tighter, and I saw a feeling I had never seen before, acceptance. There was no fear, just a total giving up, going limp but not in death.  
I hated it! I hated it! I threw her to the ground and kicked her stomach, but still the feeling lingered in her eyes.  
That's when it began. A child-like, high pitched, glass-cracking screech. I turned, the sound filling my ears, and I smile of enjoyment crept onto the face that had just been filled with rage. A little boy, probably the child of the women's, eyes bared into my face, filled with terror -- not fear, terror! It was even better! Terror! Haha! Terror!  
My arms reached out, and I slowly started making my way towards him, his scream my drug. I wanted more, more, more..  
He backed from me, like I was a wolf cornering the sheep, haha! Terror! It was so easily read in his eyes a child could see it!  
Then, hands grabbed at me. Men’s hands, dozens. Dozens of hands trying to pull me away. But I had no notice at that moment, the only thing that existed was my movement and the scream of the boy, everything else was a void. So I was dragged away, the drug of the boys voice numbing all my senses, hmm.. Beautiful to even think of.  
So the gallows for me? Ha, well I see I have caused you fear again. I am contempt, and I will come back to cause you fear in my afterlife! Haha!! I will make you fear again!! My games will never end, the fear will never end!


End file.
